Mommy Loves Me
by VizeerLord
Summary: Lily was something more than Human. Had all gone as Fate decried, the Darkness Within would have grown up Harnessed to 'serve' and Happy. But Albus thought he knew better... Under-Lord rising. Harem. Now we find the truths behind Hogwarts Secrets... and the costs of keeping them, and not keeping them.
1. Chapter 1

Mommy Loves Me

Ch 00

Isdh

121

July 31, 1978

Lily smiled fondly at the pile of young 'men' slumped before the Floo. The males were just home from their Stag do, too tired and drunk to even make it to bed.

Tomorrow they, Lily and James, were to say their vows.

Lily's eye flared as she wordlessly summoned James' Elf. "See them to Bed. As they were home, before the third strike of the Clock and made no use of Time Magic, they are allowed 'morning after' potions with their coffee. Let them sleep to the last minute."

"Yes Dread Mistress." the Elf snapped his fingers, taking himself and the four wizards away from Her as quickly as possible.

121

July 31, 1980

Lily Screamed in pain.

Pain was new to her...

Finally the Parasite ejected itself from her body.

A new voice was raised to tell the World it's new Dominator was Displeased.

121

Oct. 31, 1981

That Fateful Halloween Night.

James Fell to the AK.

Lily refused to step aside, and so too, was hit with the feared green light spell.

The Dread Wand turned on the babe in the Pram…

$Avada Kedavra$

The bolt of green lightning lashed out…

...It struck the Child's unblemished brow…

...The boy's Emerald Green flashed AK Green…

...Before the very air froze…

… the individual water molecules swelled…

So swollen with power they glowed mint green…

Then one 'bubble' ruptured.

The air flash burned in mint green fire…

Vaporizing Voldermolt, the roof of the cottage, and all traces of magic in a half half mile radius.

When Black, Hagrid, and Bones passed through, an hour later, they found nothing of notice…

But the Great Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbldor noticed something, when he arrived an hour after that...

Lily was Alive!

121

June 4, 1992

Under the third floor hallway…

The chains jingled as Harry was drug before the Mirror. As before, his Parents stood behind him, each with a hand on his shoulder. This time, Hermione stood at his side. The image of Harry fished a rough cut ruby from his pocket, before sliding it back. This time the Ruby, the size of an infant's fist, slid into Harry's Pocket

"What do you see?" the turbaned teacher hissed in pain.

"Two things." Harry spoke quietly, a calm spreading over him. "My Parents, standing with me, behind me, and, when needed, for me." Harry fished the stone from his pocket, softly, so as to not to be noticed… he failed. "The Other, your Death."

As he palmed the pigeon blood stone, the twisted face on the possessed professor's pate saw this sly action. "_Hiss Pocketses! Check his Pocketses!"_ Quarrel pounced on the boy, just as his fist closed on the rock.

His core touched the Stone…

Tasted the Stone…

Ate the Stone...

The surge from the 'boy' shattered the chains, knocked the sorcerer aside, and empowered all the water molecules in the air to glow mint green.

Voldemort screamed in terror, just as the bubbles burst…

Quarrel was turned to ash, as the Shade escaped into the night. The green fire ate all loose and wild magic traces in the room, leaving only a sleeping boy, a ruby gripped in his left hand, and an old copper mirror that never worked right.

An hour later, the old man Albus found the boy sleeping peacefully, but when he tried to collect the stone, it turned to ruby-sand to and sparkled away. He collected the boy and his wand and returned them to the medical wing.

After Poppy had cast her spells, measured and poured her potions, before tucking the boy in, Albus rewove his spell net over the child's mind. Thinking all was well in his world, the oldman return to his chambers, where he was soon changed into his sleeping robes, and tucked into his goose down quilts.

121

In a Tower of Hogwarts, forgotten by the World around Her, hung a crystal coffin, inverted over a runic circle meant to bind demons for bargaining purposes. Tonight, a surge of Magic ate the runic circle away and cracked the spun stone shell. Not enough too free Her, but to allow her to dream a little...

AN: what do you think? should I get my twist on? 


	2. Chapter 2

Mommy Loves Me

Ch 01

Isdh

121

That night Harry Potter slept in the medic wing.

That night, Harry Potter dreamed.

That Night, He Dreamed...

'Who are you?' his squeaky voice echoing across the dark chamber. He had found himself in a deep dark cavern, lit only by a glowing figure hanging from the ceiling.

"**Lily Potter." **Her whispered silk voice was heavy with LOVE and POWER. "**I am your mother. My Power has been watching over you since the night your Father died. I would have joined you the next morning, but an Old Fool bound me in spells he has no Right Knowing." **She swung down from the ceiling, "**We can shrug off the 'Killing Curse', at least once per year. Had I been hit again, I would have died. The Old Fool trapped me away, and tried to harness you as his thumb puppet."**

"Why would he…" Harry found his voice.

"**The Bearded Bastard thinks he knows best."** the Witch stretched. "**Even now, I hang in a tower of Hogwarts, forgotten by the old fool." **Her long fingered hands swept out to cradle his face. Her touch caused a hum as his memories flooded into her palms, before flashing before her eyes…

"**That Horse Faced Bitch!"**

Harry was thrown from the Dream-scape, only to sleep peacefully, thanks to the potions and spells.

121

The next morning, Harry awoke groggy, in the medical wing. After being scanned by the Medi-Witch, he was sent Down to breakfast. Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione as he tucked in.

As he opened his mouth to tell everyone about his dream, and his Mother, Ron spouted off, on some subject that only a 'Pureblood' would fully understand. Harry just nodded, and continued filling his stomach.

That night, the House Cup and Quidditch cup points were counted, and the Green Banners of Slythren hung in the hall. Then the Headmaster stood and awarded Gryphdor 160 points.

The House of Scarlet cheers, as the House of Emerald hissed. Sapphire clapped politely, as the House of Yellow frowned.

121

Three nights later, Potter was back in Surrey.

Aunt Petunia snapped over something little. She 'wang'ed a frying pan across his crown-point. Harry hit the floor. The room temp dropped, as the scrawny boy floated into the air.

"**Ah, Tuni. You made a big mistake. James and I did not intend for you to take in our Baby. The Old Fool ignored our wishes, and our Will. He has harmed me, as he hurts my Son."**

"Impossible! You are Dead!" the thin faced woman swung the frying pan at the boy again.

"**Not dead, my beloved sister, but I am bound. Harming my Son, Forces me to crack my cocoon faster."** the scrawny lad lifted higher into the air, "**Any Harm befalls my son, and I will return to turn your whole family inside out!"**

And so, Hary found himself locked in his room, bars on the window, and a lock on Hedwig's cage. They gave him a bucket for a loo (he had to clean it twice a day) plus a jug of water and a can of cold soup at sunrise and sunset.

It was like this until the night two days before his birthday…

121

Harry had finished settling Hedwig for the night, when he turned to find a just over knee high creacher with tennis ball eyes and a long ice pick of a nose. "Ello. and who might you be?

The smaller being scuttled closer, "Dobby bes Dobby, kind sir…HarryPotter...Sir."

"And you know who I am. So that leaves, what are you?" Harry toggled his goggles.

"Dobby bes House Elf." he pulled on his shirt/pillowcase.

Harry nodded as if he knew what a House Elf was, "Something tells me you are not supposed to be here ?

"Great Wizard Sir." Dobby wrung his long fingered hands. "Dobby will have to punish himself tonight.

"I won't tell if you don't" Harry smiled at the little guy, as he patted the bed beside him

"Great Wizard Harry Potter Sir invites Dimwit Dingbat Dobby to join him…" the elf squeaked "Like an equal?"

"Yeah, sure" Harry smiled, as he patted the bed again, "Why should I not invite my friend to sit with me?"

"Friend? Sit with? Oh Dear!" the little guy started tugging on his ears.

Harry stood and picked up the Elf and set him on the bed, before sitting again, this time eye to eye with the Elf.

The Elf looked about himself in a mix of fear and awe.

Harry poked the little guy in the chest, gently. "What are you doing here?"

MLM

_The next twenty minutes of back and forth is pretty much canon…_

_Dobby stealing Harry's Mail before the redirect kicked in, so he had a Haul, but Harry had talked Dobby around._

_Mum Weasley had sent zucchini bread, cookies, and three half pint jars of apple-butter._

_Ron, Hermione, and Neville had sent letters_

_Harry reasons with Dobby, "how can I be the Great Wizard Harry Potter if I am hiding in my bed like a muggle wanker? With your warning I know trouble is coming. And I will be waiting. I will take care of it." _

_Dobby is not Happy, but he trusts the Great Wizard Harry Potter. He popped away home._

MLM

The night of his Birthday, a noise outside the window rousted him from his light slumber. As he peered between the bars, he was shocked to see three grinning redheads at eye level.

"I did not know you delivered, but I prefer blonds. Just ask Hedwig." Harry joked.

"We thought you preferred kinky brunettes." the twin on the left fired back.

"We would have brought her, but you never wrote to tell us." the twin on the right snarked.

"We came to spring ya." Ron started to pass a chain to Harry, "Hook that in tight." there was some fumbling on both sides of the chain, before Harry yelled softly, "okay Derf, Pull!" the bars on his window were ripped off with a loud crash. Harry grabbed his wand, Hedwig's cage, and jumped out the window, into the car.

"What about your Trunk?" the twins chorused.

"Had Percey charm it on the train ride home. Blood seal locks, with an impervious rune scheme. Nothing that Vernon can do to it, will damage it, or the things in it. We can just come back with an adult to collect it.." Harry settled into the back seat, and closed his eyes.

By the way, the name is Fred, or Gred." the twin the back seat said as he was picking the lock on the owl's cage.

Harry smirked, "That's what I said. Derf."

121

The Sun was peeking over the horizon as the little coupe 'touched down' half a mile from the Burrow's Drive. Fred, who was driving the car, yanked the wheel, causing it to crean and skid into the dirt driveway leading up to the House. George leaned out the side window, and cast a silencing spell on the car. Gate swung open, as the small FORD rolled in, only to swing shut as the horseless buggy passed.

The Four Boys put the car away guiding Potter into the House. No sooner was everyone in the Kitchen/Dining Room, Mum Weasely caught them. She let them go with a "I'll let your Father deal with you."

Little Ginny wandered in, wearing her fluffy ragged robe over her flannel nightdress. "Mom, I can't find my Jumper!"

"It was on the cat, love." Mum called over her shoulder as she waved her wand, directing the pots and pans cooking breakfast to flip the 'jacks, crisp the bacon and bangers, and fry the eggs.

But the Little Miss Red was distracted by something else… the dark haired boy sitting with her brothers.

"Hi!" Harry offered.

She squeaked, and bolted from the room.

A 'Koo-koo' clock sounded, drawing every eye to it. Nine teaspoons, flattened into hands, with names engraved along the shaft, and an animated headshot of each of the Weasleys on the blade. 'Arthur' had shifted from 'Work' to 'Traveling'. Both 'William' and 'Charlie' were on 'Work', as Everybody Else was at 'Home'. The Clock chimed again, as 'Arthur' clicked and swung from 'Traveling' to 'Home'.

"Morning Weasleys!" a faded red haired(both in colour and coverage) man, wearing a hodge podge three piece suit, rather than Robes of Dumbledor's style, nor the suit and open robes that Snape preferred, entered from the backyard, dropping his fedora and briefcase by the door. He dropped into the beside Harry. "How is Everyone this Morning?" He turned to Harry, "And who are you?" he inquired jovially.

"Harry Potter, Sir." the lad answered, riding the aura waves the older wizard was shedding.

"Your Sons Borrowed that Demon Car and flew it Surrey to kidnap him." Molly Grumped, dropping a plate stacked high with flapjacks on the table, followed by rashers of bacon and links and patties of sausage.

Arthur perked up, "Really? How did she handle?"

Molly cleared her throat.

"Ah, Yes." Arthur stacked four 'jacks on his plate, before grabbing the syrup pitcher. "We will Talk about this Later."

Turning to the Lad at his side, "Harry, You're Raised Muggle, are you not? What is the purpose of the Rubber Duck?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, glancing at the twins, who while eating were watching him. Ron was just rounding the first corner, and shifting to second gear. "Well Sir, It serves the same basic function as the Teddy Bear, only in the Bath. It is one part protection totem, one part child entertainment."

"Protection Totem?" the Subdirector asked.

"Muggle lore is riddled with tales of children sleeping through the night as long as they had their 'Bear. When the Bad-guy attacks during the night, the Bear comes to life and either drives off the bad-guy, or eats him, leaving only a glove and ring behind. No blood, no mess." Harry stabbed a banger with his fork.

MLM

In Her Tower, a Crystal Coffin, spun of thread, finer than silk, stronger than diamond, purer than fresh fallen snow…

The coffin spun slowly, as the Magics that both made up the casing, and were contained within, repulsed the concept of gravity, force, and motion. It's spinning was counter to the thrashing and twisting of the shadow figure within. With each revolusion, a loop of 'thread' fell to the floor. It was going to talk awhile, but she had time… right?

MLM


End file.
